Renunciar?
by NOTA-fic
Summary: Madoka piensa en renunciar a las esperansas de que algun dia Ginga sienta algo por ella, asi que decide evitar todo lo que provoca que se enamore aun mas...¿renunciara a el y Ginga dejara que se aleje de el? lee para saber.


Rendirme.

Cuanto más tiempo paso con el, más cuenta me doy de que el no siente lo mismo que yo por el y esta por otro lado donde mientras masa tiempo paso con el mas me enamoro de el.

Quisiera que el tomara de mi mano pero cuando esta con el Beyblade el se olvida de mi. Sabe que siempre estoy a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, que siempre estaré para el, que no importa el riesgo que tenga que correr siempre estaré para apollarlo pero me pregunto si sabrá el ¿porqué?.

Hubo un pequeño momento en el que creí que el podría sentir lo mismo por mi, pero ese pequeño momento no es nada con todos los miles de momentos donde el le pone prioridad a otras cosas. Ni por ser su amiga me presta atencion como a los demás chicos, no se interesa en mi de ningún modo.

Oigo su voz sonando a lo lejos, gritando mi nombre.

-!Madoka¡- grita corriendo hacia mi y desaselerando el paso cuando ya esta más cerca.

Me mira con sus ojos llenos de vida y con buen humor me invita a ir al Bey estadio. Miro por unos minutos sus cálidos ojos que tanto me enamoran de el y por eso sera la última vez que los vea.

-lo siento ginga hoy no ire- digo lentamente dejando de mirar sus ojos. Sin mirarlo fijamente pude notar que se sorprendió y guardo silencio por unos minutos. No puedo describir como se encontraba en esos minutos a base de su expresiones ya que no lo estaba mirando saque mi tablet como pretexto para no mirarlo y comense a hacer 'nada' solo presionaba teclas.

Después de que el me diera una liguera aprobación se fue. Me rendí y tratare de superarlo.

De regresó al Bey-pit iba pasando por el lugar en donde hablé por primera vez con el, la agua del río era limpia ,clara y brillante. No pude evitar detenerme por unos minutos para recordar como fue mi primera impresión de él y en lo que se convirtiria una simple reparación de bey a un bleyder descuidado en ese entonces.

Escuché pasos tras de mi y al instante su voz.

-¡Madoka! ¿entonces vamos al B-pit?- dijo tratando de dicimular su cansancio, se nota que avía estado corriendo.

- ¿Ginga que haces aquí?- digo sorprendida de ver a Ginga junto a mi y no a lado de lo que desea hacer como ir a batallar.

-Bien fui a decirle a los chicos que no los podía entrenar y creí que tu querrías hacer algo- dijo mirando a el río para en la últimas cuatro palabras dirigir su mirada hacia mi.

-Ginga...- su nombre salio de mis labios se sentía tan dulce y cálido el solo pronunciar su nombre.

-Que tal si nos sentamos, estoy cansado de a ver corrido tanto- dijo caminando hacia el pasto de un lado del río y dejándose deslizar hasta quedar acostado.

-¿Porque corriste?- pregunte con cuidado, caminando al frente de el pasto en la parte en la que no avía sespet.

-Para alcanzarte, Madoka- dijo con una sonrisa que evite mirar y solo hice un sonido de entendimiento - ¿Madoka estas bien?- pregunto con su voz llena de preocupación. Rápido saque mi laptop y me puse a provisar en ella alguna tarea, lo que sea para evitar mirarlo.

-Si, estoy bien- dije tratando de enfocar mi atención en la portátil.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al B-pit?- dijo poniéndose de pie junto a mi.

-No gracias puedo ir sola y creo que debería apurarme tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, tu deberías de ir con los chicos, ok, adiós- dije guardando mi portátil y dar un par de pasos fuera antes de dejar de despedirme. Pude ver en la exprecion de Ginga como si hubiera resibido un golpe en cuánto negué su compañía.

Estaba por poco de irme lejos de el cuando sentí que tomo de mi muñeca.

-!Madoka, no quiero esto¡- dijo cuándo regrese mi mirada para mirar que aun me sujetaba -Creo saber que es lo que te pasa...ya ...¿no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?- dijo a lo cual yo pensé todo lo contrario.

-¡Ginga no!- dije volteando completamente hacia el.

El me abrazo fuertemente pero no tanto era como si no...

-No quiero perderte...- dijo abrazandome con la misma fuerza -Madoka yo no soporto verte tan separada de mi ni por poco tiempo- ahora aflojo su abrazo pero no me soltó.

Por mas que me evitaba aceptarlo yo tampoco toleraba estar tan distanciada de el y mucho menos tratarlo con indiferencia o el no mirar sus ojos.

-Ginga nunca me perderás- dije devolviendo el abrazo -nunca creí que pensaras eso-.

-Claro que lo pienso y ahora no solo lo pienso si no también lo digo- con su tono de voz calmado y reflexivo, entonces continúo -cansele el entrenamiento porqué tu no estarías ahí y yo quería pasar tiempo contigo- término soltandome del abrazo y dándome una liguera sonrrisa.

-Ginga yo...yo te*- en eso Alguien interrumpió las palabras que por accidente avía dejado salir o no.

- ¡Ginga/ Madoka!- grito el que se postro como Kenta.

-¿Lenta que sucede?- dijo ginga al ver la urgencia con la que hablaba Kenta.

-!Un chico extraño destrullo el estadio bey con su bey Stork y no se detiene, tienes qoir ir a batallar con el para detenerlo¡- grito con rapidez kenta.

Mire como los ojos de Ginga se iluminaron al oír todo lo ocurrido, su espíritu bey se avía activado y una sonrisa se dibujo al instante en su cara.

-!Ire a detenerlo entonces¡- dijo con determinación -!Vamos ¡-.

Salimos corriendo al instante hacia el estadio y me di cuenta de algo. Que no podía odiar el beyblade por distraer a Ginga porque eso era de uno de los factores que me hicieron enamorarme de el y lo que lo hacia tan especial.

Al estar corriendo Ginga tomo mi mano y me sonrió, mi corazón se obligaba a no explotar pero débi su agarre y la sonrisa. Mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo el me avía tomado de la mano, eso probocaba que yo me hiciera mas iluciones de que algun dia pudieramos llegar a ser algo, pero ya no me importa yo quiero estar con el.

Después de esto no me rendiré más, el amor no es fácil y pude ver que lo que Ginga y yo tenemos es amor, amor que no avandonare.


End file.
